Garden of Eden Creation Kit
The Garden of Eden Creation Kit (G.E.C.K.) was a terraforming device created by Future-Tec, a division of the Vault-Tec Corporation. Its purpose was to revitalize areas of a post-nuclear wasteland. The concept of the device as well as its design was completed by Doctor Stanislaus Braun, a brilliant, if egotistical, Vault-Tec researcher. Characteristics The Kit has the appearance of a small, silver briefcase emblazoned with the letters "G.E.C.K."; according to Vault-Tec advertisements, it contains all the seeds, fertilizer, and other equipment (including a cold fusion power generator and a basic replicator) necessary to start a new settlement in a post-nuclear world after emerging from a Vault shelter. Each Vault was presumably issued with two GECKs, except for Vaults 8, 13, 112, 111, and 101; Vault 8's extra GECK got swapped (whether by accident or some nefarious scheme, this is not known) with Vault 13's surplus water chips that had been ordered as backups. Most vaults weren't issued with GECKs; sometimes this was intentional, for example Vaults 112, 111, and 101 were never intended to be re-opened as each was an experiment in permanent confinement, and Vault 76 wasn't issued a GECK either, as while it was a control vault it was designed to force the dwellers to be self sufficient and not rely on their vaults resources. The Garden of Eden Creation Kit is a device capable of radically altering the Wasteland and transforming dead, irradiated soil into viable land suitable for farming; it is implied, though not confirmed, that this is the usual mode of operation for a GECK in Fallout 2. However, there is significant disagreement as to what a GECK actually does; the only time we see one properly in action (rather than merely the results) is in ''Fallout 3. Actual contents The GECK was built as a matter-energy replicator and miraculous terraforming device, transforming an area into energy and then reforming it according to a certain molecular pattern. Certainly, the actual devices built to the specifications of Stanislaus Braun, Vault-Tec's "Sorcerer-Scientist" were such. As a way to reconcile these two differing accounts of the GECK - the way it was originally intended, and the way the latter-day games portray them - one could say that only a few GECKs were actually built to spec, with the others being mere "promotional copies" to hand out to West Coast Vaults. However, even if the GECK is taken at face value - that is, if they were indeed the miracle devices promised by Braun and Vault-Tec - they would be consistent with the portrayal in Fallout 2, as seen at Vault City and New Arroyo. ''Fallout 2'' |footer = Check the locker in the left back for the GECK! }} The tribals of the town of Arroyo, which was founded by the Vault Dweller, passed down stories of the "Holy GECK," which they came to believe was a sacred, magical item which can change the Wasteland into fertile land again. Though the GECK may not have been the holy cure-all the tribal inhabitants of Arroyo believed it to be, in the right hands it was a very useful piece of pre-War technology that could help establish a viable new community in the post-nuclear wastelands. Alternately it was indeed a miraculous device, capable of terraforming the Wasteland into something far more habitable. Either way, after the destruction of the Enclave Oil Rig, the dwellers of Vault 13 rescued from the Oil Rig used it to rebuild Arroyo. The GECK was instrumental in the creation of Vault City by the former inhabitants of Vault 8 (though whether the city's success can be attributed to the GECK alone is debatable). By combining their GECK's contents with power from Vault 8's fusion generator, the residents of Vault City were able to erect their settlement's first buildings and generate arable farmland. The GECK is given by Gruthar as a reward for fixing the Vault 13 computer or found in locker in the Enclave Oil Rig's access corridor. ''Fallout 3'' |footer = }} When the Lone Wanderer locates their father in Stanislaus Braun's Vault 112, they learn that in order to make Project Purity work properly, they require a G.E.C.K. After James' demise, the Wanderer makes their way to Vault 87, a horrendously irradiated location, where they acquire a G.E.C.K. unit. It seems that no other vault in the Capital Wasteland was issued a G.E.C.K., hinting that very few vaults were supplied with one, possibly due to the price of each unit. There is also no indication of any Vaults in the Mojave Wasteland having a G.E.C.K., nor is there mention of a G.E.C.K. in most vaults that have been mentioned in-game or in the Fallout Bible. This version of the G.E.C.K. is a far more advanced piece of technology than the implied agricultural starter kit the developers of the previous games intended it to be. In this case, when included as a component within Project Purity's Purifier, the G.E.C.K. helps that other technology remove all radioactive particles from the water of the River Potomac that flows through it. In Fallout 3, it is possible for the Lone Wanderer to reach the G.E.C.K. instead of allowing Fawkes to retrieve it, thus allowing the player to activate it. If this is done, a blue energy ball expands around the G.E.C.K., killing the player's character and, after a burst of white light, the most recent save game is loaded. ''Fallout 76'' thumb|Vault 94's destroyed GECK Vault 94 was issued one GECK for the purpose of recolonizing the Earth one year after the Great War. However, Vault 94 was an experimental vault, being issued with no weapons, extra resources, and inhabited by a non-violent, faith-based commune. After the vault made contact with the town of Harpers Ferry, the town's mayor Miranda Vox sent a group consisting of Billy, Cole, Lucas, and Red to investigate the vault then report back. The group of four men were welcomed in with open arms, but growing suspicious of the vault's complacency, and expecting it all to be a trap, Cole ordered his men to kill all of the dwellers.Vault 94 community council recording Once finding the GECK, however, the expedition was perplexed by it, and thought it to be the cause of the strange disposition of the dwellers. In an attempt to destroy it, the men opened fire to end its control.Vault 94 G.E.C.K. recording The resulting explosion would create The Mire region in Appalachia. The GECK wouldn't stop functioning after the explosion though and would continue to spew a massive amount of radiation for years to come. Mutant GECKs The stories of Fallout Tactics 2 and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 were to revolve around "mutant" GECK units, which had become infected with radioactive pathogens and caused mutant plant and animal life to expand and consume huge swaths of land. While the origin of the Tactics 2 GECK is unknown, the GECK in Brotherhood of Steel 2 was found by a former Cypher called Miles Reese. In both situations, the GECKs were "terraformer" type units, like the Fallout 3 GECK. ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2'' Miles Reese was conducting research into the GECKs capabilities, which led him to the Nursery where he stole a prototype GECK with the hopes of terraforming the wasteland into a new, greener, and human free "Eden." The GECK, still not quite mastered by Miles, created a patchwork of lush vegetation in the areas he travelled through. Upon reaching the Gulf of Mexico, Miles toiled with the GECK for five years, greatly magnifying its effects, not concerned with the immense effects it was capable of when combined with an FEV environment. The GECK could now terraform on a dangerous scale, including within enclosed structures, and occasionally produced carnivorous plants.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 28 It could generate unnatural weather patterns and his experiments created jungles within deserts, and the Gulf, whose water had apparently retreated a considerable distance, re-flooded on an even larger scale. As Miles continued to tinker with the GECK its capabilities became sharpened and could focus its power into more specific tasks such as protecting Miles' base, the Corpse, with an organic shell. Armed with an extremely dangerous and refined piece of technology, or New Eden device as he referred to it, Miles continued with his ultimate goal. He went on to exploit the Jackals to his own end, all the while planning to eliminate them with biological mini-bombs which detonate at his command created by the GECK that he infected them with.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 21 A second GECK was found by the player character in an Austin gas station,Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 29 which they would go on to use to overload Miles' mutant GECK causing a devastating explosion.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 design document - Page 31 It seems a combination of continual exposure, self-augmentation experiments and control over the GECK altered Miles into a being capable of symbiotic relations with the plant life it generated, vines protruded from his person and he was capable of merging with the plants themselves. Locations * Vault 13 (Fallout 2) - given to the player by Gruthar. * Enclave Oil Rig (Fallout 2) - in an Access Corridor locker. * Vault 87 (Fallout 3) - in the G.E.C.K chamber. * Vault 94 (Fallout 76) - within the sealed vault. As the SDK The ''Fallout 3'' SDK (Software Development Kit), called "The G.E.C.K.", has been released and is up for download at the official Fallout 3 website. It is also available for Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * According to Chris Taylor, the G.E.C.K. was created by Jason Anderson and Leonard Boyarsky for the Fallout game manual - it wasn't intended to be used in Fallout 2. But as far as a MacGuffin goes, it was there when it was needed. * The G.E.C.K. (or more precisely, its intended function in Fallout 3) might be a reference to the movies Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek: The Search for Spock, which revolve around "Project Genesis" and the Genesis Device. Like the variant of the G.E.C.K. encountered in Fallout 3, the Genesis Device is intended to be used to create life out of lifelessness (while killing every present living thing in its working radius upon activation). * There is no clarification from Bethesda on how to reconcile the two radically different views of the G.E.C.K. The view of the GECK as a miracle device is a far cry from the view of the GECK as a pretty useful piece of pre-War agricultural technology. * The Garden of Eden part of the name is inspired by the biblical location in which life was first created. This is most notable as the G.E.C.K. acts very similar as it brings life back to the barren waste just as God brought life to the earth. References Category:Fallout 2 quest items Category:Fallout 2 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 quest items Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Fallout Tactics 2 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 miscellaneous items Category:Vault-Tec technology de:G.E.E.K. es:Kit de Creación del Jardín del Edén fi:Garden of Eden Creation Kit fr:Jardin d'Eden en Kit ja:Garden of Eden Creation Kit (G.E.C.K.) pl:Generator Ekosystemu Cudownej Krainy pt:G.E.C.K. ru:ГЭКК uk:ГЕКК zh:伊甸园创造器